shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamui
Kamui (神威, Kamui) is a vertically scrolling shooter released for Windows PC in December of 1999. It was developed by Siter Skain and published by Himeya Soft. Although Kamui is the second game release by Siter Skain, it was the third game to be developed - preceeding it was a prototype of RefleX called Reflection. Many shmup fans consider Kamui to be one of the best - if not the best - PC shmup games ever made due to its excellent gameplay, music, and difficulty. For all intents and purposes, it is best described as "a more intense RayStorm-clone" as Kamui uses a similar gameplay style to Taito's Ray series. Kamui is also a short game, consisting of only 5 stages plus the final boss battle. Although Kamui is challenging and will keep you moving, it is also forgiving in the sense that the player has a shield that can take several hits per life, three lives and infinite continues. Story-wise, it apparently takes place after RefleX. Kamui, as part of the recent Tale of ALLTYNEX trilogy release, is now available in english here . Story Taking place some time after the events of RefleX, humanity continued to recover from the devastating war with the Raiwat. In an effort to improve AI and revolutionize computer systems, a top scientist named Xaffiquel de Alice created a questionable method by which to infuse the human brain with a powerful computer to create more effective weapons. The technique proves successful. In a strange twist of irony, his daughter Panaffil de Alice was found to have supernatural powers. Xaffiquel was unable to hide this fact and Panaffil was chosen by the military as a test subject and her brain was transferred into an automated Kamui fighter. Devastated, Xaffiquel decided to take revenge on humanity and used the technique on himself, transferring his mind into the orbital control platform, Adjudicator. He also rebuilt the supercomputer Alltynex to aid him in his efforts. However, Alltynex turned on him and took control of all of Earth's military forces, save for the single Kamui driven by Panaffil. Now, this rogue Kamui must destroy both Alltynex and Adjudicator before humanity is destroyed. Gameplay Kamui is very similar to the Ray series games in that there are two planes of attack, one being on same level as your ship and a lower plane where your main guns cannot reach, requiring an alternate attack to destroy them. Your ship is equipped with three weapons: a main gun that spreads out with more powerups, a lock-on lightning system (which is an instantaneous attack), and a large lightning laser which is capable of vaporizing most enemy shots. The Kamui is also capable of taking several hits on its shield before being destroyed. Destruction reduces the main gun's power. The lock-on system is different than the Ray series. As opposed to a small reticle that one must maneuver over an enemy to get a lock, the grid spreads out over the entire screen, ensuring that every target present is locked on at once. However, there is no multiple locking like the Ray series per se. In order to have more lock-on shots fired, you must wait until energy builds up on the Kamui, visible by the white ball of energy. Once a lock-on is complete, the energy will release many lock-on shots. There is a gauge that will tell you how much lightning energy is available, called the Thunder meter. As the meter turns blue, it will show how much energy is stored. The higher the meter, the more lock-on shots will be released. However, this meter is also tied to the lightning laser. When the laser is active, the Thunder meter will turn red and drain it within about five seconds of continuous use. When the lightning laser stops, the red portion will slowly subside and the meter will recharge. In order to survive and succeed, one must be fully aware of the status of the Thunder meter at all times as it acts not only as a powerful weapon but an alternate shield for bullets. Stages *Stage 1: Start (Satellite Orbit) *Stage 2: Transmission (Floating Continent Babylon) *Stage 3: Invasion (Underground Passage) *Stage 4: Eternity (Layered City Aeneas) *Stage 5: Machine's Memory (Control Tower) *Stage 6: End (Satellite Orbit) Bosses *Stage 1: Azure Dragon - Guardian of the 24th Airspace Souryuu *Stage 2: Black Hawk - Babylon Airspace Guardian Kokutaku *Stage 3: Yellow Spider - #99 Waste Disposal Route Guardian Ougumo *Stage 4: Kamui Mass Production Squad, Kamui Zero - Mass Production Pseudo-KAMUI Unit, Kamui Advanced Test Unit KAMUI #0 (Modified) *Stage 5: ALLTYNEX OS; (Holographic Form: Guardian Angel (RAID WIND 2: ALLTYNEX), Holographic Form Zodiac Scorpio (R''eflection''), Mother Brain Alltynex) *Stage 6: Adjudicator External links *Official Site for game Category: Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category: Siter Skain Category: Games Category:Computer Category:PC